The Administrative Core sets the overall direction and supervises day-to-day operations of the University of Kansas Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (KU ADCC). Over the past six years investigators at KU have developed an ADCC infrastructure that meets the needs of a diverse array of AD investigators. The administrative core will use this infrastructure to run a highly integrated, thematically organized ADCC that, in addition to supporting multiple lines of AD investigation, also facilitates the study of brain and peripheral tissue energy metabolism in AD and aging. Another key role of the Administrative Core is to expand AD research in the Kansas City metro area, which it will, do by (1) offering a robust pilot project program;(2) training new AD investigators;(3) helping local investigators generate feasibility data for grant applications;(4) providing infrastructure that encourages established investigators with AD-relevant research programs to conduct AD research;and (5) recruiting new AD investigators to the University of Kansas.